


Changing Perspective: A Pet's Tale

by emyy250



Series: Changing Perspective [2]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: ABO elements, Alternate Universe-Pets, Hybrids, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: When Ragen makes a wish during a meteor shower, it has unintended consequences. Now, Talia has to help fix the problem without causing too much chaos. Takes place after chapter 7 of The Princess and Her Foxes and chapter 8 of The Life of a Pet Owner.Note: This was published on 2-9-21 and is ongoing.
Series: Changing Perspective [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498829
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Changing Perspective: A Pet's Tale

Chapter 1

Ragen's wish

2017

Ragen's POV

I chewed on my toy as Hudson watched the news. It showed a picture of the sky. Then Mistress and Puck came in.

"So, the shower is passing-" Puck was saying.

"Mistress, pet me!" I followed her.

"Ok, but then I gotta go do my lesson." She said.

"Gimme pets." I sat next Mistress.

Mistress rubbed my ears and hair. It was nice. Her hands was soft. I wanted to scent mark Mistress. I rubbed my gland on her arm. We sat on the couch. She petted me and rubbed my tummy. My tail thumped on the couch. She rubbed my scent gland. I whined happily.

"You're a good boy, Ragen." She told me.

"Mistress!" Zara barged in.

"Mine!" I barked.

"Ragen, be nice." Mistress said.

Zara got on the couch and laid on Mistress's lap. Mistress petted her and scratched her ears. Zara covered my marking and took all the pets.

" _I wish I didn't have to share with Zara."_ I pouted.

Ragen's POV End

2023

Talia's POV

"Kai, no. Off my lap." Adri said.

"My lap." He said.

"You're gonna eat all the popcorn." She moved the bowl.

"Kai, come." I called and he did.

He looked up at me. I scratched his ears. His tail wagged. I sat on the couch and then Kai laid on top of us. I let him drink some of my milkshake. We started the movie. There was a sudden flash of light and Kai disappeared.

"Kai!" I yelled.

In his place, there was a fox Pet. He had dark brown skin and hazel eyes with a mole near his left eye. His hair was medium length and brown. His fur was also brown. He looked around and saw me.

"Mistress!" He tried to mark me. I stopped him. "Mistress?"

"Who are you?" I asked.

Talia's POV End


End file.
